ADJL High School The Mysterious New Girl
by mewdarkangel
Summary: When a new girl shows up late on Jake's first day of high school, Jake thinks he has finaly forgoten about Rose. But when things start getting strange, he begins to wonder if this new girl isn't who he thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from American Dragon: Jake Long_**

It was the first day of high school for Jake, Spud, and Trizy. Summer had flown by, and jake still missed Rose, a lot.

When they walked into the class room, the first thing thing he saw made him instantly say, " Aw man! It's Rotwood!"

That's right, Prof. Rotwood was standing at the front of the class in his usual lame outfit.

Once the bell had rung, Rotwood put them in their assigned seats and Jake was sitting by him self. That is untill a girl ran into the room. Whe Jake saw her, he completly forgot about Rose.

He had never seen this girl, or any girl like her, before.

She had black hair that had blood red streaks and went to the middle of her back, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a very very very short, blood red mini skirt and black leggings tht ended right above her knees, and a blood red V-neck shirt with a leather jacket, and black boots that ended just below her knees and had blood red laces.

"I am so sorry I'm late. I got so lost on my way to school, then couldn't find my way to class, but here I am," she said.

"Ah! You must be Mari Dark-Rose," Rotwood said, looking at his atendance sheet.

"That's right. I am Mari Arisa Dark-Rose," Mari said proudly.

"Well, you can have a seat next to Mr. Long. Mr. Long, raise your hand so Mari knows who you are," Rotwood snapped at Jake.

"That's ok. It's obvious who he is. He's the only one sitting by himself," Mari said taking a seat and smiling at Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from American Dragon: Jake Long_**

After school, Jake was talking to Trixy and Spud about the new girl.

"She was amazing. Smart, funny, interesting, and even a little crazy, in a good way though," Jake was saying.

"I don't know, Jakey. Are you sure we can trust her?" Trixy asked. "What if she ends up being like Rose?"

"That's not going to happen," Jake said. "It can't because there isn't a Hunts Clan anymore."

"He has a point there," Spud agreed.

"Thank you Spud," Jake said.

"Hey guys!" Mari said, walking up behind them, carrying a black skate board with a coffin on the bottom and lips with vampire fangs that have blood dripping off them.

"Hey Mari, What's up?" asked Spud.

"Jake said he would show me around town," Mari explained.

After showing mari around, Jake took her to his grandfathers electronic shop.

"Hey G," Jake said as he and Mari walked in.

"Jake, there you are. I told you to come... Oh! Hello, who are you?" Jakes grandfather asked.

"I'm Mari. I just moved here and your grand son was just showing me around. But if you need him for something I can just go to my apartment," Mari said walking tward the door. "Besides, I just remembered that there was something that I needed to do any way. See you tomorow Jake."

Once Mari was gone Lou Shi (Jake's grand father) started talking again, "Jake, how long have you known that girl?"

"Just since this morning, why?"

"There is somthing about her that seems familiar to me."

"Oh, come on G. There is no way she could be familiar to you. she just moved here. by the way, what was so important that you wanted me to come straight here after school?" Jake asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from American Dragon: Jake Long_**

"I received news from the Dragon Council that a new Dragon would be coming to town soon. This Dragon will be sharing your responsibilities," Lou Shi explained.

"But I thought there could only be one American Dragon," Jake said.

"So did the Dragon Council, but apparently we were wring," Lou Shi said. "The new Dragon is supposed to meet us in one hour at Central Park. I was told that this new Dragon will show up in its Dragon Form."

Later that night, Jake and Lou Shi were waiting for the new Dragon in their own Dragon forms, when all of a sudden a black female dragon with hair just like Mari's flew in followed by a troll.

"A little help would be nice!" she shouted to Jake.

"No," Lou Shi said, stopping Jake from joining the fight. "We need to see what she can do."

"Fine," Jake sighed, watching the black female Dragon fight with the the troll.

"All right then! Have it your way!" she said to the troll and breathed black fire on him, burning him to a crisp but not even singing the grass.

"Wow," Jake breathed. "That was awsome! How did you do that with out burning the grass?"

"I controle my fire even after it leaves my mouth," she explained. "I take it you are the other American Dragon."

"You got that right, and you have to teach me how to do that," Jake said.

"Not till I know who you are, though, I do have a hunch of who you are," the girl dragon said.

"All right then, but you also have to show me who you are," Jake agreed.

"On the count of three then," she said. "One..."

"Two..." Jake said.

"Three!" they shouted at the same time, both of them going back to being human at the exact same moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew it!" Mari shouted, smiling.

"You're the other American Dragon?! But you seemed so normal!" Jake exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, well you do to when you are at school, or when you are on your skate board," Mari replied smiling smugly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well I try," Jake said, feeling a little awkward.

The next day after school Mari and Jake were sharing dragon stories when Trixy and Spud walked over. Mari instantly stopped her story.

"Hey Jakie," Trixy said.

"Hey Trixy, Spud," Jake said glancing at the other two then looking back at Mari. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing," Mari replied standing up. "I got to go. See you later Jake." She picked up her things and walked away, glancing back at Jake and giving him a sweet smile then took off on her skate board.

"Thanks a lot guys," Jake snapped at his two friends.

"What did we do?" Trixy asked.

"Mari was just telling some of her dragon stories when you two walked up and I haven't had a chance to tell her that you two know about me," Jake explained.

"Wait, Mari is a dragon?" Spud asked.

"Yeah, she is the other American Dragon," Jake explained then told his friends what his grand father had told him yesterday.

"Wow," Trixy replied when Jake finished. "That is intense."

"I got to go," Jake said. "I have to meet up with Mari and G to do some training"


End file.
